Pokemon Citrine and Turquoise
Pokémon Citrine (Japanese:シトリンポケットモンスターズ Pocket Monsters ''Citrine and '''Pokémon Turquoise' (Japanese: ポケットモンスターターコイズ''Pocket Monsters Turquoise'') are the primary paired versions of Generation VII and are set in the Argrina region. The games are available on the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch. Starter Pokemon Plot The game begins with the player waking up in their bedroom in their hometown on the Agrina region. After being encouraged by their mother to talk to their neighbors — Violet and Chase. After the player visits the Pokemon Lab, Professor Maple has a request for the three kids: the player, Violet, and Chase. In Maple Town, to fulfill this request, the player chooses a starter Pokémon: Herbiraffe (The Grass Starter), Ponyre (The Fire Starter), or Beavapor (The Water Starter). Violet will choose the Pokémon that is weak to the player's starter and Chase will take the Pokémon that is strong against the player's starter, in traditional rival fashion. The Professor will give the trainers with a Pokédex. After getting a send-off from their mother in Rose Town, the player travels along Routes 2 and 3 and through the Wild Forest. Chase will also show you how to catch a Pokemon and will supply you and Violet with 15 Pokeballs. Violet had also gained HM Surf and gives it to you. Though you can't use it, until you beat the first gym leader. After getting through the Wild Forest, your friends would like to battle you. Violet will use Herbiraffe (If the player chooses Ponyre), Ponyre (If the player chooses Beavapor), or Beavapor (If the player chooses Herbiraffe). Chase will do the same, but the Starter you chose will be weaker than his. After the battle, you will run into Route 4 with some grass containing Chipacks, Musicirds, Caterfeeds, Widoxic, and rarely Chincharge (Being a good idea to catch some Pokemon). After getting through Route 4, you will enter Aqualoma City where there is a Pokemon Center, a Poke Mart, a few houses and the gym. The gym leader is London. She works and owns the Aqualoma Aquarium and also uses Water-Type Pokemon. After you visit the aquarium, she returns to the gym. After you defeat her, she will reward you with the Whirlpool Badge. After leaving Aqualoma City, you are ambushed by two grunts from Team Solar that battle you. After they run away, a police officer named Winter confronts you about Team Solar and gives you TM Protect. Soon, after going through Route 5 and reaching Palm Village, Professor Maple will introduce you to the three new types, Light type, Magic type, and Cosmic type. When the player reaches the lab, the professor will challenge you to a battle and will use the three starters from the Unova region. After defeating her, Professor Maple will give you the chance to pick one of the three starters. She will also give you a Mega Stone (Serpernite, Emboarnite, Samurnite) to Mega Evolve your starter, but only if you fully evolve it. The player continues on through Route 6 to Lambrong Town, running into Chloe and her Lopunny along the way. On Route 7, a sleeping Snorlax can be found blocking the way. After being directed to the Oro Castle, the player and Violet help find the owner's lost Puppolice only to find it being held captive by Team Solar grunts. After beating the grunts the player is given the Poké Flute. The player returns to Route 7 to wake the Snorlax and battle it to unblock the path to reach Connecting Cave. A group of Team Solar grunts in the cave forces the player to take a side exit to the cliff part of Route 8, where they receive the Coastal Pokédex. The player then arrives in Fronserge City. Chase recommends visiting Glowing Cave to search for more Pokémon. The player rides a Bastiodon to Route 9 before entering Glowing Cave. Inside the cave, the player and Violet encounter Team Solar again and rescues a scientist that was held captive by Team Solar Admin Taylor, who had finished battling Chase. He then battles you and gives you 10 Great Balls. The scientist gives you the choice of having one of the two fossils (The Magma Horn Fossil and the Ice Tusk Fossil). After receiving the fossil, the player and Chase go back to the lab to "resurrect" the fossil Pokemon. If you chose the Magma Horn Fossil, you get Blastops (A Rock/Fire triceratops). If you chose the Ice Tusk Fossil, you get Mammozen (A Rock/Ice mammoth). The player crosses the coastal part of Route 8 to Amethyst City, where you find Gym Leader Jacob who is a miner and Roark's uncle. You beat him and obtain the Hourglass Badge. Continuing on, the player comes past more Team Solar grunts on Route 10 and meets Chloe again while passing through Lanipola Town. Past Route 11 and Glowing Cave, the player arrives in Norminale City and receives a message over the new PokePhone to visit a Mega Evolution Specialist in a shop. The specialist tells the player and their friends about Mega Evolution and Z-Moves which requires a Mega Stone, Mega Ring, Z-Crystal, and a special bond between the Trainer and Pokémon. Unfortunately, Woodrow (His name) only has one Mega Ring to give. The friends decide the player should get it, and Chloe will tell them to come to her Gym and defeat her first. After she is defeated, she awards the Simple Badge and, after a second battle at the top of the gym's roof, she gives the player the Mega Ring and a Lopunny holding the Lopunnite. The player heads for Comelia City by way of Route 12. There, the player challenges Lucas the Comelia Gym. After earning the Planet Badge, the player heads to Route 13 and receives the Mountain Pokédex from Violet along with a battle. The player cannot enter Brighton City from Route 13 because of the power outage in the city, so they instead visit the route's Power Plant, where they encounter Team Solar again holding some Electric type Pokemon. After defeating Penelope, the leader of Team Solar, the power to Brighton City is restored. At Shine Skyscraper, Logan will invite the player to battle him and his Light type Pokemon. After his defeat, he will awards the Lightning Badge. The player then travels to Mysticlar City by way of Route 14. After the player earns the Magic Badge from Gym Leader Vanilla, the player Chase, and Violet encounter Team Solar again at the local Pyringo Town. Defeating Penelope drives away the villainous team. When the player arrives at Glomer Town via Routes 15 or 16, Professor Maple will discuss the legend of Ultra Beasts and how the legendary Pokemon Dracosmine/Celesturqora. The player heads to Snowdrop Village, only to find out that Winter (from the beginning of Route 5) is the Ice type gym leader. Unfortunately she has to solve a crime right now, so the player helps her and finds out that Team Solar was at it again. After defeating Team Solar, Winter will challenge you to a Gym battle and if you beat her, you get the Blizzard Badge. After the player leaves the gym, An Ultra Wormhole will reveal it's self and will spread. It turns out Lysandre had caused it after his foiled plans at Kalos. He had also imprisoned Team Solar except for Penelope and her admin Larks. At the Team Solar's Secret HQ there, Lysandre tells of his continuous plans to eradicate all Pokémon and people who do not agree with his ideas. Chase and Violet helps the player to reach Lysandre and defeats him and his admins and catches the Legendary Pokémon. Lysandre flees from the police and the player head to the Lightopia Gym to battle Emma and Mari who are specialized in Electric types. After walking around Route 17, you make it to Shadron City, but the gym leader is nowhere to be found. You find him surrounded by two Team Solar Grunts and you battle alongside the gym leader. He then heals your Pokemon and gives you TM Dark Pulse. After returning to the gym, you fight the last gym leader, Donovan. After obtaining all eight badges, you are challenged by Chase. After you beat him, he''ll give you a Master Ball and leaves to challenge Donovan. When the player reaches the Pokémon League, Professor Maple greets the player and gives him/her the choice to battle any of the four members of the Agrina League in whatever choice the player decides and a Z-Crystal depending on what Unova starter you chose. The members include the ghost type specialist Oliver, the fighting type specialist Joseph, the bug type specialist Charlotte, and the fire type specialist Aria. After the player defeats the Elite Four, the player takes a seat in the Champion's throne before the Pokemon Champion battles the player with a final battle before becoming the first Agrina League Champion. After becoming Champion, the player is invited back to a big festival in Grand City to celebrate the big accomplishment. New Types Pokedex Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Role-Playing Games